Everything has Changed
by Elizon
Summary: Draco is hiding in the Muggle world because someone is trying to kill him. Belle is a young muggle woman who is about to find out there is more to her that meets the eye...Okay I suck at summaries. This fic is EWE sort of and Modern AU. DM/OC Adventure/Romance
1. Chapter 1

a/n Hello! Okay so this is my first Hp fic, actually first fic ever. So excuse me if there are some errors here and there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic. I got the start for this idea from the Pinterest writing prompt "I'm not as bad as the books say, you know. Quiet, evil one. Ooh, name-calling so fearsome." Then I got the idea to do it with Draco on my first trip to Universal Studios Orlando this past summer.

Hope you like it. I will try to post every week, but might not happen cause I have 2 kids to chase after. Please read and review. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must but please be nice about it. Like previously stated this is my first fic. Just keep that in mind. And so without further ado.

Everything Has Changed

Harry Potter Fan-fiction

EWE/Modern AU 2015

By: Jenna Nyne

Chapter 1

This summer my friends and I went on our post-college graduation trip. One day clear back in freshmen year; during the dreaded freshmen finales. We were all feeling really down during one of our group cram sessions. So, to cheer ourselves up we planned this incredible week and a half trip to Disney World/ Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida.

The first week of our trip we spent going to all the Disney parks. The first day we went to Animal Kingdom. Second day we spent at Hollywood Studios. Third day in Epcot. We broke up the week by cooling off in Typhoon Lagoon. Then two days in Magic Kingdom and rounded off the week at Downtown Disney; shopping and dining.

Which brings us to now at Universal Studios. I was walking around Diagon Alley all by myself, taking everything in. It was all just as I imagined it would look like as I read the _Harry Potter_ books.

All the sudden I was jerked into the darkness of Knockturn Alley. Just as I was about to scream, a hand came up and covered my mouth.

"Please, don't scream," a male voice, obviously British pleaded from behind me.

I nodded and the hand covering my mouth was removed. The man behind me turned me around to face him. The first thing I noticed about him was his pale blonde hair and steel gray, and he appeared to be wearing what I'd always imagined wizard robes to look like.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And I need your help," he replied.

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah and I'm Hermione Granger," I said, giving him my best Hermione impersonation.

"I'm serious. I'm Draco Malfoy," he insisted.

"You can't be Draco Malfoy. He's a fictional character in a book who is an evil jerk."

"Actually, the books you Muggles know as the story of Harry Potter are, for the most part, real."

I raised my eyebrows at him and gave him a look that said _I didn't believe him._

"Look the woman, J.K. Rowling is a Muggle with the gift of sight. So she wrote down what she saw not knowing it would happen."

"You look too young to be Draco Malfoy."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, according to the books you should be thirty-five," I said.

"That's one of the parts she got wrong. I'm actually twenty-five. The events of the books took place ten years after what she believed. In the books, my first year at Hogwarts was in 2001 instead of 1991. And I'm not as bad as the books say, you know."

"Quiet, evil one," I said, as I tried to process what he had just told me.

"Ooh, name calling. So fearsome," he smirked, but then quickly became serious again. "I really am Draco Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Prove it. Make my cell phone float."

He glared at me for a moment, then pulled out his wand and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa."

My phone floated a couple inches above my hand then floated back into my palm.

Draco stowed his wand back in the pocket of his robe, then looked at me. "Satisfied?"

"I guess." I thought for a moment. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Running from someone. And before you ask, 'Why here in the Muggle world?' I came to the Muggle world because I thought it would be the last place the people looking for me would search."

"Well, you're doing a very poor job of hiding," I said motion towards his robes. "If you want to blend into the Muggle world beyond this part of the park, then you're going to have to get rid of the robes and dress more like a Muggle."

He smirked. "That's why I need your help."

I looked up into his face, searching his eyes. And the expression I saw there was almost pleading, maybe a little hopeful, and something else. Maybe worry. "Alright, I'll help you. First off do you have any Muggle money?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, that's fine I have plenty. I'll buy you some stuff. Um...I can buy you a shirt with the Dark Mark on it in Borgin and Burkes right over there," I said motioning across the alley at the store.

Draco shook his head. "I don't like to remember that part of my life."

"Okay, well then I'll have to go up Diagon Alley to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get some Slytherin shirts. Do you wanna come with me or wait here?"

"I'll just come with you."

In a few minutes, we had made our way up Diagon Alley and into the store. We walked over to where the Slytherin merchandise was and I picked out two shirts. One was black with the Slytherin crest on it and the other was green and said _Slytherin Team Captain._

"Which one?" I said, holding them up for Draco to see.

He shrugged, "I don't know just pick one."

I looked at the shirts again and back to Draco, "I'll get you both."

I started to walk to the register when I felt a hand take hold of my arm and stop me. Turning I saw Draco giving me a questioning look. "Aren't you get anything?"

"I would but I can't decide which house shirt to get."

He thought for a moment, "Well, I think you should get a Hufflepuff shirt. Because what you're doing for me is remarkable kind. I mean you don't even really know me, yet you're helping me. That seems like something a kind Hufflepuff would do," he said, as he picked out several Hufflepuff shirts.

I smiled at him and grabbed use each a house sweatshirt and backpack as well. After I paid for our stuff, I showed Draco pictures of khaki cargo shorts and black Chucks as we walked to the restrooms. I asked if he could transfigure his robes and shoes into them and he assured me he could. A few minutes later Draco came out of the restroom in his new clothes.

Draco looked at me, "Why didn't you change your shirt?"

I shook my head and started to peel off my tee shirt.

"What are you doing? Don't change here,"

"It's okay I have a tank top on under my shirt," I said as I put my new Hufflepuff tank top on. "I was thinking, Draco. If you really don't want to be recognized, you should change your hair color."

"Why?" he asked, frowning as he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair.

"Well," I paused and looked at his hair. "I just thought it would help you hide better. And besides even here in the Muggle world your unnaturally blonde hair gives you away as a Malfoy."

He ran a hand through his hair again and sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll be right back," he said as he walked back into the bathroom, Draco came out a few minutes later with brown hair. "What do you think?"

"Well, it defiantly makes you look _different_."

"Good." Draco ran his hand through his now brown hair. "I was wondering if you didn't mind, could I spend the day with you. It might help me hide better."

"Yeah, that's okay. You just have to go on the rides with me."

He looked at me and shrugged, "I suppose that would be fine."

I smiled at him, "Good since we're right by Gringotts, let's ride this."

"There's a ride in Gringotts?"

I nodded, smiling, as grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the line.

After a few minutes in line, Draco looked at me. "I never did ask your name."

"My name's Isabelle Bennet, but everyone calls me Belle."

"Belle...I like it. It suits you."

"Thank you. I like your name too."

"So, Belle, are you traveling alone?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm here with my best friend Emmy and her fiance. He just purposed when we were at Magic Kingdom over at Disney World. I decided today that I wanted to walk around by myself and give them alone time. And I was tired of being a third wheel," I paused. "Draco do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

He shook his head.

I bit my lip and thought. "Then you can stay with me tonight."

"Thank you, but you've done enough for me already."

"Nonsense. I'm happy to help," I said, smiling at him.

After the remainder thirty minute wait in line and the ride we left Diagon Alley and rode the other rides. We returned to Diagon Alley around noon to have lunch at The Leaky Calderon. Over are fish n' chips and Butterbeer, Draco explained a little more about why he was hiding in the Muggle world. He told me that someone was trying to rebuild the Death Eater forces. A couple of days ago he received a letter inviting him to rejoin the Death Eater forces again if he didn't reply within twenty-four hours he would suffer the consequences. Draco refused to reply, not wanting anything to do with dark arts any longer. The following night several hooded figures burst through the door of his London townhouse. To escape them, he disapparated to the Leaky Calderon in London. But they found him again so he came to the Muggle world.

When he had finished telling me all this he asked about my life.

I told him I was an only child. That I was twenty-two, but that my birthday was in a few days on June seventeenth. I had just graduated from college. I told him both my parents were doctors, my dad was a surgeon and my mom was a pediatrician. Which I then had to describe what a surgeon and pediatrician were.

When we were finished eating we looked in the shops in Diagon Alley. In Ollivanders, I bought two wands, because I thought they would look awesome on top of my bookshelf. In Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, I wanted to get Butterbeer ice cream, but Draco convinced me to try lavender earl grey ice cream instead. Which was actually very delicious. After we finished our ice cream we walked over to King's Cross and rode the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade. We rode the Dragon Challenge first on the red dragon and then the blue. Just as we were getting off the blue dragon it started to rain. In a matter of minutes, it had turned into a torrential downpour. We made our way, quickly, over to Harry Potter's Forbidden Journey. Luckily most of the line for the ride was indoors, but by the time we reached the inside part we were both drenched. When we got off the ride we went into Filch's Emporium and bought a few more shirts and few other things. It was still raining when we left the shop so we walked down to the Three Broomsticks for some more Butterbeer and to wait for the rain to stop.

About ten minutes later the rain finally tapered off and we left the Three Broomsticks to ride more rides. By the time we left the park at ten o'clock, we both hand several Harry Potter shirts, two Transformer shirts, a Jurassic Park shirt, and a Spider-man shirt.

"I'm sorry there's only one bed," I apologized as I turned the lights on in my hotel room.

"You should take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. After all, this is your hotel room," Draco said, chivalrously."

I looked at him for a moment, realizing for the first time how tired he looked. I shook my head, "We can share the bed. Besides the floor looks very uncomfortable."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Thank you. I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll just be a moment."

Draco came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, his hair back to it's regular Malfoy pale blondness and laid on the bed.

I was only in the bathroom for a couple minutes, but by the time I was done, Draco was already sound asleep. I laid down on the bed as far away from Draco as possible without falling off the bed and tried to fall asleep. My efforts, however, were in vain. It felt very weird sleeping in a bed with a guy, never mind that the guy was _Draco Malfoy_. I lay there for I don't know how long, just thinking, but finally sleep claimed me.

End of Chapter 1

a/n: How did I do? Be nice, please. I know this first chapter was a little boring but bear with me. Next chapter will have some excitement in it, promise. Please R+R


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: So how did you all like the first chapter. Like I said before, I will try to post every week, but might not happen cause I have 2 kids (4 yr old and 1 ½ yr old) to chase after. So might thinking about updating every other week. Please read and review. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must but please keep it nice. Like previously stated this is my first fic. Just keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic. The idea came from a Pinterest writing prompt and grew from there.

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to an arm curled around my waist. My mind was immediately alert until I remembered what happen yesterday. I laid still for a long time, not wanting to wake Draco up. Finally thirty minutes Draco started to stir. A few minutes later he must have fully woken up because he withdrew his arm quickly and got off the bed. I sat up and looked at him.

"I am so sorry, Belle," he said.

I shrugged, "It's alright. Not like you meant to."

He nodded. "So, what are you doing today?" Draco asked as he pulled a clean shirt out of one of the Universal bags.

"Well, I want to take a shower and have breakfast. Then I need to start driving back home," I said, also grabbing clean clothes.

"Where's home for you?"

"Salem, Massachusetts." I paused and looked at him. "You're welcome to come with me if you want."

"Thank you," He said smiling at me.

 _He actually has a nice smile when he truly means it._ I thought as I smiled back at him. "Um... Why don't you go take a shower while I order breakfast? I mean if you want to. Not that you stink anything," I said, awkwardly.

He smiled even bigger at my awkwardness but went in the bathroom anyway.

By the time I finished putting in the room service order, Draco had finished his shower and was out of the bathroom. And I went in for a quick fifteen-minute shower. When I was dressed, I opened the bathroom door to let the steam out. I towel dried my hair and wiped the mirror off. As I was brushing out my wavy brown hair that came halfway down my back, Draco came and leaned against the door frame and watched me until there was a knock at the door.

"Can you please get that, Draco? It's our breakfast," I said, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He nodded and went to answer the door, as I quickly twisted my hair into a top knot and went to join Draco for breakfast.

"Think you ordered enough food?" he asked, looking at all the food.

I laughed, "Well, I wasn't sure what you liked so I ordered a few things. There's scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, pancakes, blueberry waffles, fresh fruit, coffee, and earl grey tea."

"Well, it all sounds good."

In the end, we each ate a little bit of everything and checked out of the hotel. The drive passed rather quickly with both of us taking turns driving. The first time he offered to drive, I was surprised. When I told him that I thought wizards didn't drive cars. He shrugged as he got behind the wheel and replied that most wizards don't. The rest of the drive passed in friendly conversation and listening to music. And some of the songs Draco knew and sang along to (surprising me once again) which he actually had a really nice voice and sang well. At one point the conversation got a little more personal, initiated by Draco.

"So, Belle, do you have a boyfriend back in Salem?" he asked as he changed lanes.

"No, I don't," I said, shaking my head, even though he couldn't see. "My last boyfriend was almost four years ago, he was a real jerk. So, I just focused on my studies through college. What about you, got anyone special?"

He glanced at me then turned his attention back to the road. "I used too. She died a little over three years ago."

"I'm sorry, Draco."

"Do you live alone?" Draco asked as I unlocked the door to my brownstone.

"No," I said opening the door. "Technically the house is mine since my grandmother left it to me when she died. But a couple of my friends live here too and help pay the bills. They are still on vacation. Emmy and Jared are still in Florida and Faye is out in San Diego visiting her dad. I wanted to come home early and have some alone time and get laundry done without fighting over the washer and dryer."

He nodded as we sat the bags down and closed the door. "Makes sense."

The next day, after I finished the laundry, I packed us a picnic lunch and took Draco to one of my favorite places in Salem, Forest River Park.

"This place is beautiful," Draco said, looking around as we walked down a trail.

"Yeah, I love this place," I said, as I lead him down a small, less traveled path.

Even though the trail was smaller, it was still big enough to walk side by side. As we walked, I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping, all of the sudden I tripped over a tree root. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to make contact with the ground. Instead, I felt a pair of strong arms catch me, holding me tight against his body. I opened my hazel eyes and met Draco's steel gray ones.

"Are you okay, Belle?" he asked, his arms still holding me.

I nodded. Our faces extremely close. My body was pressed so close to his chest that I could feel his toned chest though his shirt. For a second, as our eyes met, I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead, he nodded, set me upright, and continued walking. I stared after him for a moment, wonder what happened between us, then hurried to catch up to him.

After another ten minutes, we reached one of my favorite places in the park. A shaded spot beneath a willow tree at the edge of a small pond near the middle of the park. We spread our blanket out on the grass and ate our lunch. As we ate I asked Draco to tell me more about the Wizarding world.

As we were packing up the picnic basket to leave, our hands accidentally touched. Draco looked at me and smiled. I smiled back shyly, as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. All of the sudden Draco's smile dropped from his face and his steel gray eyes hardened as he stared at something over my shoulder. I turned my head to see what had made Draco's expression change.

Two men wearing black wizard robes stood a little ways away from us.

I felt Draco grab my hand as he stepped in front of me, his wand already in his other hand.

The two other wizards drew their wands as well.

"Belle, you need to get out of here," Draco said, as the two wizards walked towards us.

"But-"

"Look, don't worry about me." Draco interrupted. "I can take care of them . But I can't do that while trying to protect you. You need to run." He continued, not taking his eyes off the two advancing wizards, but I felt him squeeze my hand. "Go, go now!"

I squeezed his hand back and took off for the path at a sprint. Behind me, I heard one of the strange wizards shout _expelliarmus_ and Draco countering with _protego_. As I was running I heard footsteps following me.

"Belle, look out!" I heard Draco shout from somewhere behind me.

I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground as I felt the whoosh of a spell fly over my head. I scrambled to my feet and turned around as the footsteps behind me stop. The wizard in front of me raised his wand as I backed away, tripped and fell backwards over the same tree root.

"Good-bye, Muggle scum," he said, in a deep Scottish voice.

I saw it all as if in slow motion. Draco running towards me. The flash of green light from the spell. I raised my arms out of pure instinct to protect myself and waited for the blackness of death to claim me. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw a shimmering, translucent shield in front of me. Then I saw the Deatheater on the ground, dead. I looked back up at Draco, who stopped fifty feet away from me, shock written all over his face. He regained his composure and ran the rest of the distance between use.

"Belle, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down beside me.

"I think so," I replied, not even checking myself for injury.

Draco noticed this, shook his head, and checked me for any injuries. "You gashed your arm and both your knees. I'm going to need to heal them. They're bleeding awfully bad."

I looked down at my left arm covered in blood from my elbow to my wrist, the blood from the gashes on my knees dripping down my legs. "Okay," I said, still looking at the blood coming from my wounds.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Draco muttered, waving his wand over my injuries.

Instantly my flesh began to knit together and the blood on my arms and legs flowed back into my body. After my wounds were healed Draco helped me up and told me we needed to leave. We made our way back to my car in silence. When we got back to my car, Draco took the keys from my shaking hands and drove back to my house.

As soon as the front door was shut behind us, Draco grabbed my purse from me and muttered, "Capacious extremis."

"What did you just do?" I asked as he handed my purse back to me.

"Undetectable extension charm," he explained. "Go pack some clothes quickly. We need to leave. If they found me at the park that means they know I'm staying here."

I walked to my room as Draco went into the living room to grab his Slytherin backpack from Universal.

"Belle, are you ready to go?" Draco asked a few minutes later as he walked into my room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw me.

"Draco, what...What just happened back there? With me?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

Draco walked over and sat down next to me on the bed. "I'm not sure, Belle. But it looked like you wandlessly produced an extremely powerful shield charm, so powerful that you fended off the killing curse. Not many witches and wizards can do that."

"But I'm not a witch!"

"Well, obviously you are because Muggles can't do magic."

I shook my head, "How is this possible?"

"Belle, there is a way to clear this up. Do your parents live close by?"

I nodded. "Yes, they live on the other side of Salem. But they will both be at work until at least four o'clock," I said getting up and starting to pace around my room.

"Alright, well that gives us a couple hours to gather supplies. Now you need to pack clothes for yourself, we need to move, quickly, before they find us. So when you're finished meet me by the front door."

Five minutes later I was standing by the front door with Draco.

"You ready?" Draco asked, holding out his hand to me.

I took one last look around my house that I shared with Emmy, Jared, and Faye. Then I looked back at the wizard in front of me and nodded. Taking his hand, we walked out into the afternoon sun.

End of Chapter 2

a/n: How did you all like this chapter. Please read & review. Also, if you have any ideas as to why Belle's parents kept her magical abilities from her, private message me or comment. I'm having a little trouble writing that part. Anyways thanks for reading, please come back.

~Jenna Nyne~


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Here is Chapter 3. As always, please read and review. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic. The idea came from a Pinterest writing prompt and grew from there.

Chapter 3

"Draco, do you have any idea how to find Wizarding Salem?" I asked as was walked away from my house.

"Sort of," Draco said, leading me to the street curb. "You see, this is my first time in America. So, I hope this will work like it does in London."

Draco held out his wand arm and a moment later a blue double-decker bus appeared in front of us.

"Welcome to the Liberty Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name's Leeroy Jenkins and I'll be your conductor today," the conductor said. "We can take you anywhere in Massachusetts for thirteen sickles each. Where would you like to go?"

"Hello, Leeroy, we are...from out of town. My girlfriend fell and broke her wand. Is there somewhere we can buy a replacement for her?" Draco said.

"Course there is. Salem happens to be home to the best wand shop in Massachusetts. Just take a seat and we'll have you there in no time at all." Leeroy said as Draco handed him 26 sickels.

"Belle, let's sit up top," Draco said leading the way up the stairs.

"So," I said, shooting a sideways look at him after a few minutes. "Your girlfriend?"

He smiled and blushed a little, "Sorry, I just – I mean I kind of – "

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "It's okay. I like you too."

"How did you know I was even going to say that?" he asked, putting his hand to the cheek I had just kissed.

I shrugged. "Why? Don't you like me?"

"No. I mean, yes, I do," he said, leaning in close to my face. "I like you very much."

Just as we were about to kiss, we were slammed into the seat in front of us as the bus came to a stop. A voice came on the bus intercom, announcing that we were at _The Witches Brew_. The conductor, Leeroy, came up and told us this is where we wanted to get off. He told us to go through the pub and out the back door, which was the entrance to Putnam Road.

"So, where to first Draco?" I asked as we walked down Putnam Road, hand in hand.

"Well, let's go buy your first wand."

"But I don't have any wizard money."

Draco smirked. "Don't worry about it. You helped me buy Muggle things, so I will help you buy your wand," Draco said, as we weaved our way through the crowded street. "Ah, this looks like the right place."

We stopped in front of a shop whose sign read, _Wynott's Wands, Makers of fine wands since 1626 AD_. The inside of the shop was small, empty for Draco and I it seemed.

"Good afternoon,"a woman's voice called out from the back of the shop. "I'll be right with you." A minute later a young woman in sea-green robes appeared behind the counter. "Welcome to Wynott's Wands. I'm the apprentice wand maker, Miss, Wynott. How can I help you?" the woman said, cheerfully.

"I would like to purchase a wand," I said, stepping up to the counter.

Miss Wynott nodded. "Okay, just let me pull your file and see what your last wand was. Just for reference."

"Well, that's the thing. This will be my first wand." I said, nervously.

"Oh! Well, in that case, let me get my grandfather, uh I mean, the master wand maker."

"No need, Felicity, I'm right here," an older wizard said, as he came around one of the shelves of wands. "Miss Bennet delightful to finally see you in here. Felicity, my apprentice, will take your measurements."

After Miss, Wynott had measured my right arm from shoulder to fingertip. Wrist to elbow. Armpit to knee. And around my head. She then reported the measurements to Mr. Wynott, who told her to pull a couple of wands that she thought would fit me. A few minutes later she came back with several wand boxes in her arms.

"Try this one, Miss Bennet. Pear wood, unicorn hair, twelve inches."

I raised the wand to wave it and the vase of roses on the table next to me shattered.

"Okay, not that one," Miss Wynott said, taking the back and handing me another. "Rowan wood, phoenix tail feather, ten and a half inches."

Just as I was about to raise the wand, it was snatched out of my hand.

"No, that's not right either. Try this one, Rosewood, eleven and a quarter inches, dragon heart string."

As soon as the wand was placed in my hand, I felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. I raised the wand above my head and brought it sweeping down with a trail of blue and white sparks emitting from the end of it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco smile. Mr. Wynott and his granddaughter were clapping.

Draco paid seven galleons for my wand and we left the shop as Mr. Wynott and his granddaughter bowed us out.

After we left Wynott's Wands, we went to the apothecary shop. Then we stopped at what appeared to be a general store for wizard goods. There Draco bought a tent and magical MREs.

"We should probably buy you a set of robes and a cloak," Draco said, leading me to the shop.

"Why?"

"In case we need to go into the wizard community to get more supplies."

In the shop Draco and I were each fitted for simple, but nice, robes and cloaks. I could tell just by looking at them, that they were something Draco would not have normally purchased. By the time we were finished shopping it was a quarter till four.

"We should head to my parent's house."

"Where do they live?" Draco asked.

I told him the address and he nodded.

"Okay, we are going to apparate there. So you'll need to hold tight to me," he said, pulling me close to his chest and wrapping his arms around me. "Are you ready?" He asked as I wrapped my arms around him and nodded. "Alright, here we go. In three, two, one."

We turned on the spot and the next thing I knew everything went black; I was being pressed very hard from all directions; I couldn't breathe. And then suddenly it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that we were standing on the front porch of my parent's house.

"Hello?!" I called out as I opened the door.

"Belle is that you?" a woman's voice came from down the hall.

"Yeah, and I brought a friend," I called back. Then I turned to Draco. "This way," I said, leading him to the kitchen.

"Hi, Belle. What brings you by today?" a woman said as she rolled out pie crust.

"I need to talk to mom and dad."

"Well your dad is in the study, and your mom will be home soon. Who's this?" she said finally looking up from the cooking.

"This is Draco, my boyfriend. Draco this is my parent's housekeeper and cook, also used to be my nanny, Fiona Hart."

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco held out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Fiona said, as she whipped her hand off on her apron and shook Draco's hand. "I can't remember the last time Belle brought a boy she was dating home. So what do you need to talk to your parents about? You aren't pregnant are you?"

"No!" Draco and I both exclaimed.

"No, it's not that," I said, calmly. "I know, Fiona. I know about everything. That I'm a witch, that the magical world exists, all of it."

Fiona just stood there for a second looking at me. "Tilney," she called. "You might as well come back to the kitchen and help with dinner."

With a loud cracking sound, there before me stood a house elf. It bowed to me and Draco, then started slicing carrots into a bowl.

"How long have we had a house elf?" I asked as I watched the house elf, named Tilney, start slicing a potato.

"Um, let me think," Fiona said, as she walked over to help the elf peel and cut potatoes.

"Excuse me, Miss Fiona, but if you like Tilney can answer Miss Belle's question," the little house elf squeaked.

Fiona nodded.

"Tilney has been with the Bennet family since your father, Master Isaac was a small boy."

I nodded, processing the information Tilney had just told me. _If Tilney has severed my family since dad was a child, that must mean that at least my dad and grandpa are wizards._ I thought.

All of the sudden a clock I had never noticed before chimed. It was a strange clock, instead of numbers it had words around the face such as home, traveling, work, school, shopping, lost, prison, dentist, garden, vacation, Quidditch, and mortal peril. And instead of hands, there were pictures of myself, my mom, and my dad. At the present, all three pictures pointed to home.

"Come on, Belle. Your mom's home," Draco said taking my hand. "It was nice to meet you both."

With that, we left the kitchen and I lead Draco to my parent's study.

"Mom. Dad," I said, as I walked into the study.

Belle, what a nice surprise," my dad said, as he stood up from his desk.

"We weren't expecting you," my mother said coming over to hug me. "And who is this?"

"This is Draco...Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend. Draco these are my parents, Isaac and Emily Bennet."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet," Draco said.

"Boyfriend, well then it is very nice to meet you," said my mother.

"What brings you two by today, Belle? " my dad said, as he and my mother sat down on one of the sofas and Draco and I sat on the one across from them.

"Well, Mom, Dad, we need to talk."

"About what?" my mother asked.

"About why you kept the magical world from me and the fact that I'm a witch. That we have a house elf."

My parents looked at each other, then back at me.

"How did you find out?" my dad asked, calmly.

"Does it even matter?" I practically shouted.

"Belle, please just tell us how you found out," my mother said, almost pleading.

I opened my mouth, about to tell them that they didn't deserve an explanation when I felt a hand grasp mine. I looked up into Draco's gray eyes and sighed. Then we told my parents the whole story. About how Draco and I met at Universal. Why he was on the run. About him showing me magic was real. The attack in the park this afternoon. My shield charm that fended off the killing curse. And buying my first wand at Wynott's.

"And that's everything that has happened in the last few days. So now tell me. Why did you keep the magical world from me?"

My dad looked at me for a long moment then said. "It is because you are part of an old family prophecy."

End of Chapter 3

a/n: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Wonder what the prophecy is going to be. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you liked please let me know in the comments. Or if you have any ideas how I can improve the story. Shoot me a review or private message me. Thanks for reading and I hope you come back.

~Jenna Nyne~


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Here is Chapter 4. As always, please read and review. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the magical J.K Rowling. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic. The idea came from a Pinterest writing prompt and grew from there. Some of the information in this chapter comes from the new article on Pottermore, _History of Magic in North America_.

Chapter 4

"What?" I said, staring at my parents.

My dad sighed heavily, "One of the Bennet ancestors was a dark witch. Her name was Helena Bennet. She lived in Salem during the Salem Witch trials. The No-Maj's at the time accused other No-Maj's who they believed to be witches and wizards. A few of the tried and convicted were indeed witches, though they were completely innocent of the crimes for which they were arrested for. Among the real witches tried was our ancestor Helena. She was tried and convicted for torturing and killing No-Maj's, and also for practicing the dark arts. For her crimes, she was sentenced to burn at the stake. But before they executed her, she made a prophecy. She foretold that one of her descendants would be marked as her equal and follow in her footsteps. That descendant is you, Belle, your birthmark on your shoulder is actually a magical brand. When the news of your...birthmark reached the MACUSA, the Magical Congress of the United States of America, they decided to bind your powers. Your mother and I were against the idea, we told them that we would raise you to be good, but they did not want to take the chance that something would go wrong. So, even though we pleaded with them to let you keep your magic, they bound your magic. But the incident this afternoon awoke your magic because you were in danger. That is how strong your magic is, it broke the binding spell and protected you by producing a powerful shield charm, without you uttering a spell. Do you understand everything I just told you?"

I nodded, "Alright, so let me get this straight. The Magical Congress bond my magic without any proof, other then some prophesy, that I would be a powerful dark witch. Forgive, but don't we live in America, Land of the Free. Whatever happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'. Whose to say I would even become a dark witch, no prophesy is going to decide who I am. I decide my own destiny, not some witch who died centuries ago." I sighed in frustration. "I need to be alone for a few minutes," I said and left the room.

I went up the stairs to my old childhood bedroom and shut the door. I sat down on my window seat and looked out at the late afternoon sky, processing everything that happened within the last few days. After a few minutes, I heard the door open and then close.

"How are you handling all this?" Draco asked, walking over and sitting down beside me.

I turned and looked at him. His gray eyes full of concern as he took my hand in his.

"I don't know how to handle this. I think deep down a part of me has always known about the existence of magic and the magical world. Which is why I accepted what you told me so easily. But to find out that _I_ belong in that world, but that I've been kept from it until now. I don't know whether to sad or angry. And what the heck is a No-Maj?" I sighed and leaned my head against Draco's shoulder.

"Well at least you finally know," he said, as he hugged me. "And I think No-Maj is American for Muggle."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Belle?" It was my dad. "Your mother and I have something for you," he said, as he held out a small box.

I opened the box to reveal a ring. The band of the ring was white gold with a vine design on it, the stone was sapphire and over the top of it was a crest. The crest was simple just a shield with the letter "B" inscribed on it.

"It's the family ring. It should have been given to you when you received your letter to Ilvermorny. The wizarding school here in America."

"Thanks, Dad," I said as I put the ring on my right middle finger and frowned. "It's a little big."

Draco chuckled. "I can fix that," he said and waved his wand over my hand. Immediately the ring fit perfectly. "How's that?"

"It's perfect," I said, smiling at him.

"Also your mother wanted me to let you know that you two are welcome to stay for dinner and stay the night here tonight," my dad said.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet. But if I stay here any longer I could put you in danger," Draco said.

"Then at least take some dinner to go. I'll go have Fiona put some of the potpie in a Tupperware bowl for you two then," my dad said and left my room.

Five minutes later Draco and I said good-bye to my parents and then he grabbed my hand and apparated. We reappeared in a forest area near a small lake.

"Where are we, Draco?" I asked, still holding his hand.

He smirked and said. "Back at the spot we had lunch today. Now, why don't you take a seat and rest will I set up the protection charms and the tent. Then we'll have dinner."

I nodded and sat down on the grass, watching Draco.

It took about five minutes to put up the protective enchantments, then Draco took out the tent he bought and waved his wand. Immediately it was set up and we entered. As we ate our dinner we discussed where we would go next. In the end, though we decided to stay in Forest River park, for a while. We figured the people hunting Draco wouldn't look in the same place twice for us. So, we figured we would be safe.

That night Draco took the first watch while I tried to sleep. But each time I closed my eyes I saw the deatheater raising his wand, about to kill me. I tossed and turned for an hour trying to sleep with no success. Finally, I gave up and went to sit with Draco outside.

"Beautiful night," I said, sitting down beside Draco.

He nodded. "Couldn't sleep?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Every time I close my eyes I see the deatheater." I shuddered even though the night was warm.

Draco noticed and put his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled at him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Draco, how do you think they found us today?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It is possible that they have someone who is good at scrying. Or someone who is good at locator spells. Either way, though we should be protected from both forms of detection with the wards I put up."

I yawned and moved closer to him.

He smiled. "Come on let's go to bed we should be safe within the protection wards."

End of Chapter 4

a/n: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If you liked please let me know in the comments. Or if you have any ideas on how I can improve the story. Shoot me a review or private message me. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you come back.

~Jenna Nyne~


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Here is Chapter 5. As always, please read and review. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the magical J.K Rowling. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

Chapter 5

I awoke to the sounds of birds outside the tent. Sitting up I looked around but didn't see Draco anywhere. Realizing I was alone in the tent I changed into clean clothes, grabbed my wand, and went outside.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Draco asked, kissing me on the cheek as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Ugh, horrible," I said and took a drink of my coffee. "I kept have nightmares last night. First, it was about the deatheater from yesterday. Then I dreamt about Helena and the prophecy." I shook my head and sighed.

Draco nodded sympathetically then noticed I had my wand. "Wanna learn how to do some magic today?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah I guess I probably should. But what if I'm no good?"

Draco smirked and squeezed my hand, "You shouldn't be worried. If your magic is powerful enough to produce such a strong shield charm with without a wand, imagine what you could do with a wand channeling your magic."

Draco started out by teaching me a few basic spells first such as _Lumos_ and _Wingardium Leviosa_. Then the rest of the morning and into the afternoon he taught me dueling, defensive and offensive spells. Some of the spells I picked up very easily, whereas other spells took me several tries to learn.

In a dark room lit only by candles spaced around the room, sat a lone figure in the center of the room with a map spread out on the floor. A crystal on a string swaying back and forth over it. The figures eyes were closed, concentrating on the one being sought. Suddenly the crystal dropped to the map, landing on Forest River park in Salem.

The figure smiled, "Found you."

"You're a really quick learner," Draco said as he wiped his brow on the back of his hand.

"Thanks, but I feel really tired all of the sudden," I said, sitting down on the grass.

He nodded. "Yeah well you have used a lot of magic in the last few hours. Using a lot of magic the way you just did over such a short amount of time is bound to make any witch or wizard tired, but especially when your body isn't used to it. I'm even a little tired myself, but I'll be fine after I sit down for a few minutes. You should go lay down though." Draco extended a hand to me. "Come on, I'll help you into the tent. You look dead on your feet."

Draco pulled me up off the ground and helped me walk into the tent and lay down on one one of the beds. As my eyes started to close, I saw Draco walk back outside.

The next time I opened my eyes it was night time. I sat up on the bed and stretched as the soft sound of crickets chirping wafted in through the open tent flaps. Standing up, I grabbed my wand from where it lay next to my bed and went to find Draco. I found him outside sitting in front of a campfire, staring into the flames. His back was turned to me so he didn't see me approach until I had sat down beside him.

"Have a good nap?" he asked, looking at me.

I nodded as I grabbed his hand. I looked down at our clasped hands and noticed something on Draco's forearm. I reached for his arm and gentle turned it over to reveal his dark mark. I looked at it for a moment before Draco pulled his arm away.

"I normally cover it up with a concealment charm," he said, about to wave his wand over his arm.

I reached over and stopped him. "You don't need to hide it from me. I knew who you were when we met and knew you had the mark. It's part of your past, not who you are now," I said as I rubbed my hand over the tattoo on his arm.

He frowned as he looked at my hand resting on his arm. "It really doesn't bother you?"

I shook my head and smiled at him, "No, it really doesn't bother me that you were a deatheater."

"Actually, I never was a deatheater," he said, still staring at my hand over his dark mark.

I looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

He looked away from the dark mark and back into the fire. "I was undercover, a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix, just like Snape. Nobody knew except Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Not even Harry. Dumbledore approached me before sixth year, knowing my father was pressuring me to take the mark. He offered me the chance to become a double agent for the Order and bring down Voldemort. I agreed on the spot. Soon after I took the dark mark. When I got the orders from Voldemort himself that I had to kill Dumbledore, I went to him and Snape. Dumbledore advised me to go along with the plan but he said it must be Snape who killed him. He explained to me that this was so I didn't have to live with the guilt of murdering a man. After I didn't kill Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall feared that Voldemort would try to kill me for disobeying a direct order. So, McGonagall made my statues known to the Order, and put me under the protection of the Order. You should have seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces when they heard, they couldn't believe that I could be a member of the Order. Course now we are all friends. Anyway, that's beside the point. In the finale battle I fought with the order, surprising my family and fellow students. –"

"Which is why you and the Order members will pay for causing the fall of the Deatheaters," a new female voice rang out from the other side on the protective enchantments.

End of Chapter 5

a/n: So, yeah. Sorry, it took so long to update. I had some really bad writers block on this chapter. But next chapter we get to meet the villain and learn a few things about Draco that he hasn't told Belle yet. So look for chapter 6 coming soon. As always read and review. If you liked please let me know in the comments. Or if you have any ideas on how I can improve the story. Shoot me a review or private message me. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you come back.

~Jenna Nyne~


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Here is Chapter 6. As always, please read and review. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must. Or any thought you have on the story, please let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the magical J.K Rowling. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

Chapter 6

Draco and I looked towards the direction the voice had come from, searching the shadows. Then we saw a figure clad in black robes. Her face hidden my the hood of her cloak.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't want anything to happen to the person you hold most dear in this world. You will return to England to face me by tomorrow morning," the woman said, and with that, she vanished as if she was never there.

Draco sat staring at the place the woman had just been for a brief moment then stood up, pulling me up with him. "We need to go," he said as he waved his wand and the tent started to pack itself up. He handed me my backpack and pulled me close against him. "Hold on tight," he said, and without another word we disapparated.

When we stopped moving, I looked up and saw that we were back at my parent's house. Draco let go of his hold around my waist and took my hand as we walked up the porch steps. He knocked on the door and waited. A minute later the door opened and there stood my father.

He looked at us for a moment then spoke. "Belle, Draco, we didn't expect to see the two of you so soon. Is there something wrong?" he asked, noticing the distress on Draco's face.

"Sir, I realize that it's rather late in the evening and I apologize. But, do you have a FlooPort, if so I need to use it _immediately_?" Draco said getting right to the point.

My father nodded. "Yes, we do. It's connected to the fireplace in the study," he said, leading the way.

Once we were in the study, I stopped and let go of Draco's hand. Noticing this, he turned and looked at me.

"Draco, what's going on? Where are we going?" I asked.

He sighed and took my hand in his. "I'm going to return to England using a FlooPort." At my confused look, he explained further. "A FlooPort is basically just international floo travel. The only difference is it takes more floo powder."

"Then I'm going with you!" I said earnestly, gripping his hand tighter.

He shook his head, "Belle, I can't ask you to do that for me. This isn't your fight."

"No, you didn't ask me to go with you, but I want to. I want to help you."

For a moment he looked like he wanted to say something. Maybe tell me not to come with him. But then he pulled me against his chest, hugging me tightly. "Thank you, Belle," he murmured against my forehead.

Behind us, my father cleared his throat. I let go of Draco and turned around, seeing my mother had joined us. They both hugged me and told me to be safe. With that Draco and I turned towards the fireplace.

"You ready, Belle?" Draco said taking my hand. "We going to FlooPort together." We stepped into the fireplace together. Draco wrapped one arm tightly around my waist and grabbed a large fist fully of floo powder from the jar my father held out to us. "Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England," Draco said.

Then green flames engulfed us. A few minutes later Draco and I stepped out of green flames into a dimly lit study. I would have stumbled if Draco didn't still have his arm wrapped around my waist. As we stepped out of the fireplace the door to the study opened and a tall man with long blonde hair and gray eyes, the same color as Draco's, walked in. A woman in emerald green robes, also with the same pale blonde hair, followed him. Instantly I knew who they were. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco," Lucius said. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Where is he, Father?" Draco said, walking towards his parents.

Lucius frowned and said. "In his room, asleep. Where else would he be at this hour, Draco?"

Draco walked past them. "I'd like to see for myself."

Feeling nervous about being left alone with the two older Malfoys, I quickly followed Draco out into the hall. We walked up a long staircase and turned right down the long hall at the top of the stairs. Finally stopping in front of a door, Draco eased the door open and we went inside the room. We walked over to a small bed in the corner and peered down at the sleeping form who had a blanket pulled up over it. Draco pulled back the covers to reveal a small boy with pale blonde hair.

He looks like a mini Draco. I thought as I looked down at the sleeping child.

Draco smoothed the boy's tousled hair and kissed his head. The boy smiled slightly, still fast asleep.

Draco stood up, took my hand in his, and we left the boys bedroom to go back downstairs to the study we had arrived in.

As we approached the door I stopped and Draco turned to look at me. "Was that your-"

"Son." Draco finished for me. "Yeah, that was Scorpius."

"So you and Astoria?" I asked.

He nodded smiling. "We were married for a year. Then we had Scorpius three years ago."

I frowned. "What happened to Astoria?"

Draco frowned too but replied. "She died giving birth to Scorpius. She was never a very healthy. She had many health problems, her heart being one of them, and the pregnancy just made it worse. It was too hard on her body and heart. The labor left her body weak. Her heart gave out a few hours after giving birth. Since then my parents have helped me raise Scorpius."

"Why didn't you tell me any this?"

He sighed. "It's something I don't really like to talk about. It's not like I loved her, but she was my friends. Ours was an arranged marriage."

I nodded in understanding. "Thank you for telling me," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at me and opened the door to the study. Lucius and Narcissa were still there but had seated themselves on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. Draco took my hand, kissing the back of it before leading me to the couch opposite his parents. The older Malfoys watched Draco and me, noticing our closeness.

"So Draco," said Lucius. "I don't think you introduced us to your lovely new friend."

"This is Belle Bennet. She helped me when I was in America, while I was hiding," Draco said, smiling at me. "And she's my new girlfriend."

I smiled back at him feeling my cheeks blush.

"Belle, I'd like you to meet my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Belle," Lucius said standing up and walking over to me.

I stood as well as he extended a hand to me and shook my hand. Narcissa also rose from the couch and greeted me. Then they took their seats again.

"Well, Draco, why have you come back? Has something happened?" Narcissa asked turning to look at her son.

Draco nodded and explained what happened over the past week and just a few, short hours ago. When he reached the part about the woman threatening Scorpius, Narcissa gasped.

"Well, there is nothing to be done tonight, Draco. I suggest that you and Miss Bennet go and get some rest. Your mother and I will check the security wards before we retire," Lucius said, as he stood and bid us both goodnight. And Narcissa did the same then her and Lucius left.

Once they were gone Draco and I stood and he led me to a guest room across the hall from his and Scorpius's rooms. Draco kissed me on the cheek and told me goodnight, leaving me by myself in the large guest room.

I walked deeper into the dark room with only my wand to light my way. I wrapped my arms around myself to trying to ward off the chill creeping over me. Even though it was summer, it was dreadfully cold. Then my wand light passed over a fireplace against the left side of the room. My mind immediately remembered the fire-making spell that was mentioned in the Harry Potter books. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to see if it was an actual spell or one that was made up.

I pointed my wand at the logs in the fireplace, trusting my instincts, and repeated the spell. "Incendio." Instantly a fire leaped to life in the hearth, casting light and warmth about the room. I glanced around the room in awe. It was a magnificently decorated room. It reminded me of spring time. The walls were painted gray with blooming tulip trees painted here and there. The chairs in front of the fire were and light green. And the covers on the four poster bed were a light pink. There was a small writing desk near the large window on the far side of the room. I walked over to the window, but it was so dark outside that I couldn't see what lay out in the night. I turned away from the window and looked back at the bed, realizing, for the first time, just how tired I was from the long day. I decided not to search my backpack for my pajamas and simply slipped my jeans and tank top off. Then crawled into the large four poster bed.

Despite how tired I was, I tossed and turned for hours. My mind racing with everything that had happened over the last week. First, finding out that, to some extent anyway, the Harry Potter books loved around the world by millions were true. Then that Draco freaking Malfoy was actually a nice guy. I learned that I was a witch. And that my parents were also part of the magical world. But because of some long ago made prophesy, MACUSA had sealed my powers away. If I hadn't met Draco, I would have probably lived out my life not knowing my true self. Now tonight I learned that Draco had a son. That he was married once. I smiled to myself as I thought over that last piece of information. In all honesty, I should have known that already from the books. After a while, my racing mind finally slowed and rested on an image of Draco. My last conscious thought was of Draco looking at me smiling.

 _I was in a meadow filled with wildflowers. Looking down at myself I saw I was wearing a long spaghetti strapped maxi dress. Its color was white, gradually changed to a light blue. My feet were bare, my long hair hung free down my back. As I looked across the meadow a light breeze blew from behind me, blowing my hair out in front of me. And rustling the hem of my dress around my feet. From across the meadow, I saw a figure approaching me. As he got closer I realized it was Draco and ran to meet him halfway. I leaped into his arms and he spun us around. He sat me back on my feet and took my hand. He led me to a lake at the far side of the meadow. There, as if waiting for us, was a lovely picnic. We sat and ate by the edge of the water. After some time our eyes locked. He reached out and gently touched my face. I leaned my face into his palm, closing my eyes. Draco leaned towards me, his lips brushed against mine._

 _Then the sky darkened. The wind picked up. The once calm, clear water of the lake became choppy and clouded. I turned behind me and saw figures clad black hooded robes moving towards us across the meadow. One raised its wand. A flash of green light shot out from the wand, hitting Draco square in the chest. Draco fell to the ground, his eyes wide and unseeing. As rain started to fall from the dark clouds above. I looked around for my wand but couldn't find it. I was defenseless. The owner of the wand that had killed Draco, looked at me then and trained the wand on me. I saw the green flash come towards me. And then nothing._

End of Chapter 6

a/n: Well that was chapter 6. I think this fic will wrap up here in the next few chapters. If you liked this chapter please let me know in the comments below. Or if you didn't like it I would still love to hear from you.

If you would like to read more of my work, head on over to my author's page, I just started an _InuYasha_ fic. If that's not you cup of tea I do have another _Harry Potter_ fic planned for the future. Just have to reread the books. It's going to be all seven books through another point of view. Well major plot point anyway, cause lets face it if I wrote the fic exactly like the books that would be one enormously long fic. And then I have a _Dragon Ball Z_ one also in the works. Also a modern _Anne Of Green Gables_ fic. And maybe down the road a few more HP ones. But right now those HP fics, other than the previously mentioned one, are all very rough ideas. Anyways...kind of rambling here.

Please R+R. And as always thanks for reading. See you soon.

~Jenna Nyne~


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Here is Chapter 7. As always, please read and review. If you like this story I would love to hear from you. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must. Or any thought you have on the story, please let me know. I'd love to hear any thought on this. Please R+R.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ , that right belongs to the magnificent J.K Rowling. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic. Also, I do not own the song used in this chapter. It is Under Stars by the gorgeous Tom Felton which will be in italics and bold.

a/n: This chapter has minor mentions of sex and sexual activities. But I think the rating is still fine where it is. If the rating is wrong, let me know and I will bump it up, just shoot me a P.M. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

I shot up in bed as a loud crack of thunder the sounded and lightening light up my room. I looked around in the soft glow from the dyeing fire and remembered where I was. It was only dream. I heaved a sigh of relief as another crack of thunder sounded outside. Suddenly feeling very scared and alone, I slipped out of bed. Once I left the warmth of the bed I realized how cold it was. I picked up my wand and summoned my Hufflepuff sweatshirt from my bag and put it on. With my wand in hand, I crept out of my room and across the hall to Draco's room. I knocked very lightly on the door, no answer. Quietly I opened the door and looked inside. The room was dimly lit from the warm fire in the hearth. I eased the door shut and padded across the room towards the bed.

Draco lay in bed, peacefully asleep. His hair had fallen in face. I reached out my hand to smooth the hair away from his face. Just as my finger tips brushed his face, like lightening, his hand was around my wrist. He flipped me across his body, pinning me under the weight of his body. The tip of his wand pointed at my neck. A flash of lightening from outside illuminated the bedroom and recognition came to Draco's face as he lowered his wand and rolled off me.

He was breathing heavy, once it had slowed he said, "Belle, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

I sat up and nodded.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"No, I didn't need anything, Draco," I said getting up off the bed. "I'm sorry I woke you up." I apologized as I started to walk back towards the door, but then I felt him grab my hand.

"Wait. What's wrong, Belle?" he asked pulling me back to the bed.

"It's nothing really. I just woke up because of the storm and felt very alone and scared."

He gave me a small smile and pulled me towards him in a gentle embrace. "You don't need to feel alone. I'm right here." He pulled back from the hug so he could look at my face. "Stay with me tonight," he said before he kissed me deeply, as he laid me back into the pillows.

His left hand cradled my body as his right hand made it's way up to the zipper of my sweatshirt and unzipped it.

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me, "No pajamas?"

I laughed, "I was too tired to find them."

He chuckled again as he started to caress body and began kissing me again.

After a while, I broke away from him and at his face, nervously, "Draco, I've never...never had..."

"Sex?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me. "Do you want to stop?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "No, I want to do this with you, Draco."

With that said, we made love for the first time together. When we were done, we laid down in bed together. I laid my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my body, holding me close. As we relaxed in each others embrace, Draco began to slowly run his hand up and down my arm. I smiled, contently, and closed my eyes. After half an hour of laying beside each other, I felt Draco turn his face to look at me.

"Are you asleep?" he asked, kissing the tip of my nose.

I sighed and smiled, opening my hazel eyes to meet his gray eyes. "No, I just relaxing."

"Let's move the relaxing to the bath then," he said as he pulled me out of the bed.

We walked over to a door off to the side of his room. When he opened the door, the sight that met my eyes was an extravagant bathroom. The floor was done in extremely soft white carpet. Along the right wall ran a green marble counter with a sink and a large mirror handing on the wall. On the left side of the room was a black chaise lounge and a linen cabinet. Against the far wall stood a large black marble fireplace, with a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. And in the center of the room was a huge bathtub with many different taps. _That's a bathtub? Looks more like a small swimming pool._ I thought as Draco flicked his wand and several of the taps turned on. A short time later the tub was filled to the brim with water and bubbles, while the calming scent of lavender, chamomile, and vanilla filled the air. We stepped into the huge tub and sank into the warm water. The water when I stood up came to the top of my shoulders while Draco's shoulders and upper chest were out of the water. Once in the water, Draco pulled me back against his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. I relaxed my head against his shoulder and stared up at the ceiling. All of the sudden the ceiling flashed with lightening.

"Is the ceiling-" I started.

"Enchanted." Draco interrupted. "Yeah, it's enchanted to reflect the sky outside just like the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Actually, that's where I got the idea from."

After that, we relaxed in silence for a while until almost all the bubbles were gone. As we got out of the bath, I realized that my clothes were still in the guest room across the hall. Draco laughed as he quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt then went across the hall to retrieve my backpack.

"What time is it?" I asked after I put on a pair of skinny blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and my Hufflepuff sweatshirt.

"It is half past four in the morning," Draco said as he glanced at the clock on the mantel piece above the fireplace in his bedroom. "We still have a few hours until my parents and Scorpius wake up."

"What do you want to do until they wake up?" I asked walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck as I leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Well, I would like to show you something," he said as he led me to the sofa in front of the fireplace and had me sit down. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a guitar then walked back towards me.

"You wanted to show me a guitar?" I asked.

"Yes. Well no, not exactly," he said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of me. "I wrote you a song the other day while you were sleeping."

I smiled. "You did?"

He nodded. "This is the first time I've sung it. So...here it goes."

He started to play on the guitar first and after a few seconds, he started to sing.

 _ **And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you.**_

 _ **And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me.**_

 _ **And you – you think you know me.**_

 _ **I guarantee there's a lot more to see.**_

 _ **And you – you don't believe it's true –**_

 _ **That if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming of you.**_

 _ **And I wish that I could hold your hand,**_

 _ **Feet beneath the sand.**_

 _ **And I wish that I could drive you in my car**_

 _ **To kiss you under stars.**_

 _ **And I want you to be, everything that you deserve to be.**_

 _ **And if I close my eyes, then I can see you perfectly.**_

 _ **And I – I don't know where to go.**_

 _ **I wrote a song just to let you know**_

 _ **That we – we could be together.**_

 _ **I'll hold you forever.**_

 _ **And I wish that I could hold your hand,**_

 _ **Feet beneath the sand.**_

 _ **I wish that I could drive you in my car**_

 _ **To kiss you under stars.**_

 _ **And I wish that I could hold your hand,**_

 _ **Feet beneath the sand.**_

 _ **And I wish that I could feel your touch,**_

 _ **I think about you so much.**_

I smiled at him as he finished the song and sat his guitar down. "That was a really great song. I loved it. And you have a very nice singing voice, Draco."

"Thanks." He smiled but then became very serious. "Um, Belle, I know we've only known each other for barely a week, but I would like it if, after this is over if you would...would..."

I stared at him confused. "If I would what, Draco?"

He looked at me and knelt down in front of me, taking my hand in his, "Belle, would you marry me?"

I gasped.

"I know we haven't known each other long but something just feels right. I've felt it from the minute I met you. This past week, apart from for my life, has been the happiest I have felt in a long time. I think we were destined to meet each other." He paused and pulled a vintage ring out of his pocket. The stone was a large oval emerald with little diamonds all around it and the band was rose gold. "Belle...Isabelle Bennet, will you marry me?"

I stared at him shocked for a minute, then I realized he was still waiting for my answer. I nodded. "Yes! Yes, Draco, I'll marry you!" I exclaimed.

He heaved a sigh of relief and slide the ring on my finger as he kissed me.

When we broke apart, I looked down to admire the ring in the glow of the fire light.

Draco noticed as he sat down beside me and took my hand. "It was my great-grandmother ring and the only thing she left me in her will," he explained. "I love you, Belle," he said as he pulled me close to him on the sofa.

I smiled contentedly. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy," I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

We sat like that for a long time, just staring into the fire. Then we finally drifted back off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

a/n: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. The ring Draco gave Belle, think Kate Middleton's ring, only with an emerald. This fic will wrap up here in the next few chapters. If you liked this chapter please let me know in the comments below. Or if you didn't like it I would still love to hear from you.

If you would like to read more of my work, head on over to my author's page, I am 4 chapters into my _InuYasha_ fic. If that's not you cup of tea I do have 2 _Harry Potter_ fic planned for the future. One is going to be all seven books through another point of view, or major plot points anyway. And the second HP fic is a Severus and Hermione fic, set in the Marauders era. And then I have a _Dragon Ball Z_ one also in the works. Also a modern _Anne Of Green Gables_ fic. And maybe down the road a few more HP ones. But right now those HP fics, other than the previously mentioned 2, are all very rough ideas. Anyways...kind of rambling here, _again_. As always thanks for reading. See you soon.

~Jenna Nyne~


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Here is Chapter 8, sorry for the long wait. As always, please read and review. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must. Or any thought you have on the story, please let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the magical J.K Rowling. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

* * *

Chapter 8

Draco and I awoke a few hours later to my iPhone going off. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and saw it was a text message from my friends telling me happy birthday. I felt Draco shift so he could read the text over my shoulder.

"So, it looks like I purposed to you on your birthday then?"

I nodded.

Draco smiled at me and then kissed me. "Well then, happy birthday Love," he said as he started to kiss me again.

Just as the kisses started to become passionate, a knock came at the door to Draco's bedroom.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "To be continued." He got off the couch, walked over to the door and opened it There stood at house elf. Draco smiled down a the house elf. "Good morning Leesey."

The house elf named Leesey curtsied and said in a squeaky voice. "Good morning, Master Draco. Master Malfoy wanted Leesey to tell you and the young miss that breakfast is ready, Master Draco."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, Leesey. You may tell my father that we will be down shortly."

Leesey curtsied again, left, and Draco shut the door.

He walked back to where I sat on the and kissed me on the cheek. "You might want to change into the robes I bought you back in Salem. My parents aren't anti-muggle anymore, but they still don't like muggle clothes very much."

Draco and I quickly changed our clothes and headed towards the family dining room. Along the way, Draco pointed out family portraits and other paintings. After a few minutes, we finally arrived at the dining room. Seconds after we entered the room an excited shout came from across the room, followed by the sound of small running feet. When Scorpius reached us, Draco scooped him up in his arms and hugged his son close to his chest. He then kissed Scorpius on his forehead, sat him back down, and the three of us walked over to the table and sat down.

"Good morning, Draco. Good morning, Miss Bennet," Narcissa greeted us.

Draco poured a cup of coffee for both him and myself and said a short greeting to his mother before he to a drink of his coffee.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," I replied.

"Good morning Miss Bennet," Mr. Malfoy said, lowering his newspaper. "And how did you sleep last night?"

"Not very well at first, I'm afraid. But after a while I slept fine," I answered as I brushed my hair behind my ear with my left hand.

Lucius exchanged a glance with Narcissa and casually said," So, Draco, do you have anything you would like to tell your mother and me?"

Draco glanced at both his parents over the rim of his coffee then he caught on to where Lucius was looking and replied. "Yes, I do." He paused and smiled at me as he took hold of the hand that was sporting my new engagement ring. "I've asked Belle to marry me," he said happily.

Narcissa got up and hugged and congratulated both of us with a genuine smile on her face.

Lucius, however, remained in his seat. "Draco, you barely know this girl. Why in Merlin's name would you decide to marry her?" he asked coolly, his face a mask of indifference.

Draco's smile was instantly gone as he glared at his father. "First off, Father, don't speak about Belle as if she is not right here in the room. Second, I know I haven't known her very long, but the short time I _have_ spent with her has been the happiest I have felt in a long time. And I believe that is something to hold on to."

Lucius' indifferent mask melted away to be replaced by a smile identical to Draco's. Very wisely put, Draco," he said as he stood up and approached us. "Welcome to the family, Belle."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," I said smiling.

* * *

After breakfast, Draco and I took Scorpius outside to play while Lucius and Narcissa went to Diagon Alley.

"What's on your mind, Draco?" I asked, noticing he was deep in thought.

"Belle, do you remember back on the Liberty Bus when you said you liked me too, before I even told you how I felt?" ha asked as his eyes followed Scorpius as he ran through a mud puddle.

I nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I've been thinking about that. I'll explain in a minute why, but has anything like that happened before?"

I nodded again wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, Belle, I think you might be an empath."

"An empath?" I asked looking over at Draco.

"Yes, an empath," he replied as he turned to look at me. "An empath has the ability to perceive the mental or emotional state of another. It's an extremely rare magical ability. So rare in fact, that in the last hundred years no witch or wizard possessing this ability has been recorded. There is more to the empathy other than sensing emotions, but that is the base form of the ability."

I stood there beside Draco, trying to process what he had just told me. _So not only is there a prophecy about me, I also have a very rare magical ability._ I thought as I looked across the lawn towards the pond on the Malfoy property.

Just then we heard a loud crack and saw a figure clad in black robes walking quickly towards us, wand drawn.

"Belle, take Scorpius and floo to Diagon Alley, now!" Draco instructed as he pulled out his ward and pointed it at the advancing wizard.

I picked up Scorpius and ran towards the house. But before I could make it inside, a woman apparated in front of me.

"Well, the two people Draco holds most dear. Looks like I get to kill two birds with one spell."

 _What am I going to do? I can't duel very well but I have to protect Scorpius._ I thought as I put him down behind a bush and pulled out my wand with shaking hands.

As the witch fired off the first hex, I trusted in my newly acquired wand and quickly countered with the shield charm. My shield effectively blocked the hex, I followed my shield quickly with _Stupefy._ Only to have it blocked. All of the sudden the woman fell to the ground, unconscious.

 _But how?_ I thought. _She blocked my stunning spell._

Then I caught movement out the corner of my eye. I turned toward the movement and saw Lucius Malfoy, his wand pointed at fallen witch.

"Belle!" Draco shouted as he ran towards us. Upon reaching us he wrapped me and Scorpius in his arms. "Are you alright?"

I nodded against his chest. "I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to hold her off. But then luckily your father saved me," I said as Draco let go of me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Lucius standing there, smiling down at me.

"Don't sell yourself so short, dear girl. From what I observed, you were doing very well considering you have very little knowledge of magic."

I smiled and felt my cheeks blush. "Thank you, but really all I did was trust my instincts."

"Father's right, Belle, you did great," Draco said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Anyway, let's find out who is behind all of this," he said as he walked forward and rolled the woman over. "Evy?!" he gasped.

I raised my eyebrows, "Who's Evy?" I asked.

"Draco turned to look at me, pain and confusion in his eyes, "Evelyn Malfoy, my cousin."

End of Chapter 8

* * *

a/n: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 8. This fic has one or two chapters left in it. If you liked this chapter please let me know in the comments below. Or if you didn't like it I would still love to hear from you. As always thanks for reading. See you soon.

~Jenna Nyne~


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Here is Chapter 9. As always, please read and review. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must. Or any thought you have on the story, please let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the magical J.K Rowling. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

* * *

Chapter 9

Lucius put a full body bind on her and levitated her through the French doors and into the study. Then he flicked his wand, ropes shot out of the end of the wand and snaked around her wrists, binding her to the chair she was placed in. While Lucius was doing all that Narcissa sat on the couch with Scorpius on her lap as Draco walked to the fireplace, threw a pinch of floo powder in, and stuck just his head the green flames. After a minute he withdrew his and came to stand next to me.

A minute later green flames shot up in the fireplace and a man with untidy jet black hair and startling green eyes hidden behind round glasses stepped out of the fire.

"Draco, what's going on?" the man said, walking over to where Draco stood next to me.

"Harry, thank you for coming," Draco said greeting the man.

As Draco proceeded to tell Harry the events of the last week, I took a moment to geek out.

 _I can't believe I'm standing next to Harry Potter._ I thought. _This is unbelievable!_

"And that brings us here," Draco finished.

Harry nodded. "I see. Well, let's see if she will tell us why she is doing this. Mr. Malfoy, if you would lift the body bind," Harry said.

Lucius flicked his wand, as soon as the spell was lifted Evelyn started to struggle against the ropes holding her to the chair.

Draco took a step towards her. "Evy, why are you doing this?"

She stopped struggling and laughed darkly. "Why? To finish the work of Lord Voldemort and rid the world of Mud-bloods and blood traitors."

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open and a woman walked in who looked exactly like the woman tied to the chair in front of us.

"I am the real Evelyn Malfoy. That is an impostor," the Evy standing in the doorway said pointing an accusing finger at the other tied to the chair. "And I would never, ever want to hurt you, Draco, or anyone for that matter."

Harry stood there with a confused look on his face as Draco looked from one Evy to the other.

Finally, Draco turned to the Evy in the door. "Prove it. Tell me something only you and I would know."

The Evy in the doorway stood there for a moment before responding. "A month before you and I received the dark mark, the weekend of our sixteenth birthdays, you and I went to London. We walked around Muggle London and went to the zoo."

"What did you tell me that day that you never told anyone else?" Draco asked.

The woman in the doorway sighed and said. "I told you that I had a crush on Fred Weasley."

Draco smiled. "She's the real one."

"Then who is this?" Harry asked pointing his wand at the impostor.

Evy walked over to the impostor and looked down at her. "Millicent Bulstrode. She held me captive over the last month. And then she used polyjuice potion to disguise herself as me."

"Well, that's enough for me to arrest her. I'll be taking her to Azkaban to await her trial," Harry said getting ready to leave.

"Hold on, Harry. There's one more you can take," Draco said, referring to the wizard he had dueled.

Harry nodded. "Alright, well I'll call Ron to help then."

After Ron arrived, he and Harry followed Draco to where he left the other wizard.

Just as the were about to leave with the two dark wizards, Draco stopped them and said, "Harry, Ron, would you meet me at Veneto's for dinner tonight? Of course, the wives are invited too. I have something to tell you all."

Harry and Ron nodded and said they would be there as six o'clock.

After Harry and Ron left, Narcissa stood up with a half asleep Scorpius in her arms. "Belle, will you help me put Scorpius down for his nap?"

I looked at Draco, who nodded and then he walked outside with Evy.

Narcissa walked over to me and place Scorpius in my arms. "This will be good practice for you and besides, those two have a lot to catch up on," she said as she ushered me towards the stairs.

When we reached Scorpius's room, I laid him down in his bed, covered him up, and kissed his forehead. Then I backed out of the room and quietly shut the door behind me.

"You're a natural mother," Narcissa smiled. "Come with me, please."

She lead me down the corridor and we turned left down another corridor with double doors at the end of it. We walked all the way down the corridor and through the double doors into a decorated room. Narcissa directed me to a chair in front of a large window and then she poured us both a cup of tea.

"Am I correct in assuming that those robes are the only ones you own?" Narcissa asked motioning to the robes I was wearing before she took a drink of her tea.

I nodded.

Narcissa gave a small smile. "I thought so," she said as she sat her tea cup down and picked up a box from the floor. "Which is why I took the liberty of buying you this," she said as she handed me the box.

I opened the box from Narcissa first to reveal a beautiful sea green dress with beige heels. "Mrs. Malfoy, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Belle," Narcissa said.  
"And I would like you to have this," I turned to see Lucius standing behind me. He pulled a small box from his inner robe pocket and handed it to me.

I opened the small box to reveal a diamond encrusted butterfly hair comb. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, it's gorgeous. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. But you don't have to address us so formally, my dear, after all, we will soon be family," Lucius said giving me a warm smile. "And speaking of family, this hair comb is a Malfoy family heirloom. Narcissa and I discussed it this morning after breakfast and we would like you to have it."

I smiled at both of them. "Thank you so much."

After my tea with Narcissa and Lucius, I made my way back to Draco's room to get ready for dinner. I took a shower then put on the dress that Narcissa gave me. The top of dress hugged my upper torso and the rest flowed loosely down to the top of my feet. I arranged my long brown hair into a Gibson tuck at the back of my neck and placed the hair comb from Lucius at the top of the hair tuck. Just as I finished my hair, Draco walked in the bathroom. As soon as he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me, his mouth slightly a gap.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked as I spun around slowly.

Draco blinked a few times before he regained enough composure to form words. "You look breathtaking, Belle," he said as he walked over tom me. "I'm going to shower and get dressed then we can leave.

* * *

At a quarter till six, Draco and I apparated to Diagon Alley and made our way down the alley towards the restaurant. When we reached Veneto's, Harry was waiting outside for us. He explained that the others were inside at the table. When we reached the table, Draco introduced me to everyone and then we ordered our meals.

After our drinks arrived, Harry turned to Draco. "So, Draco, you said you had something to tell us?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, well over the last few years we have all become very good friends. I wanted to tell you all in person before the Prophet catches wind of it," he said then took a sip of his wine.

Hermione looked at Draco from across the circular table. "Well, Draco, what is it?"

He smiled and took hold of my hand that rested on the table. "Belle and I are getting married."

They all smiled and congratulated us.

"So, how did you two meet?" Ginny asked from beside me as our food arrived.

As we ate, Draco and I recounted everything that happened from the day we met to now. Well, we told them almost everything, we left out a lot of what happened last night between us. We did tell them how Draco purposed to me after singing a song he wrote for me.

After we finished our tale, Hermione sat deep in thought for a few minutes.

"Belle, I was thinking about the prophecy you mentioned. Maybe it meant that your magic would be as great as Helen's and not that you would be a powerful dark witch. I mean for you to produce a shield charm powerful enough to repel the killing curse, without any magical knowledge or training _and_ without a wand, that alone proves you have powerful magic inside you."

"I hope you're right, Hermione," I said, smiling at my new friend.

Draco grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "I know she's right. Because you are the most kindhearted person I have ever met."

I smiled at my future husband, happy that everything had changed in my life.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

a/n: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 9, this is the last chapter of this fic. I still have the epilogue and then this fic will be complete. If you liked this chapter please let me know in the comments below. Or if you didn't like it I would still love to hear from you. As always thanks for reading. See you soon.

~Jenna Nyne~


	10. Epilogue

a/n: Here is the epilogue. As always, please read and review. Criticize if you must. Or any thought you have on the story, please let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the magical J.K Rowling. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

* * *

Epilogue

A few days after Draco and Belle's dinner with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, the official wedding announcement appeared in the Daily Prophet.

During the months leading up to the wedding, Belle read every book that a Hogwarts student was required to read in the seven years of school. And she tried to fit seven years of magical learning into a few short months. With the help of Hermione, Draco, and Lucius, she made excellent progress but still had a lot to learn. She did all that around planning a wedding with Narcissa.

During those months Belle also became very good friends with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Even asking them to be part of the wedding party. She became best friends with Evy, who moved back into the manor. Draco and Belle decided to make Evy the maid of honor and the best man was Draco's best friend from school, Blaise Zabini. Little Rose Weasley was the flower girl and Scorpius was the ring bearer.

They got married on Christmas Eve surrounded by friends and family. Their honeymoon was at Universal Studios Orlando because it was the first place they met. While in Orlando they also went to Disney World since Draco had never been there. The last day of their honeymoon they spent shopping and walking around Downtown Disney. They ended the night by eating dinner outside at Splitsville and listening to the band, Stereo FM. Over pizza and drinks, Belle looked over at her new husband and thought she was the luckiest woman alive.

When they returned to England, they bought a house on the outskirts of Surrey. The next year on the day of their one year anniversary, Belle gave birth to their daughter, Lyra Malfoy. As Belle looked down at her daughter she thought back to how her life had changed over the last year and a half.

She had met Draco. Found out the magical world she thought was just a story was real. She learned that was a witch and belonged in the world she grew up reading about. She fell in love and got married. Moved to Surrey. And now had just given birth to her and Draco's first child together.

Belle smiled as a happy tear fell down her cheek and she was truly thankful that her life had changed.

The End

* * *

a/n: Well I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. This story is now complete and I am so happy it is after working on it for the last year and a half. I hope you liked this fanfic and if you did, please let me know in the comments below. Or if you didn't like it I would still love to hear from you. As always thanks for reading. I will be starting a new fanfic soon, so see you soon.

~Jenna Nyne~


End file.
